


Most Mornings

by Robin_tCJ



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, None - Freeform, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_tCJ/pseuds/Robin_tCJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He glances back toward the bed. Angel is sleeping as heavily as a lump, as he usually is in the mornings. The sheets have pooled around his waist, so his broad back is spread out for Wesley to see. Wes smiles a little, then crawls back into bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Mornings

  
[Most Mornings](http://wesleyfanfiction.net/archive/viewstory.php?sid=960) by [Robin tCJ](http://wesleyfanfiction.net/archive/viewuser.php?uid=189)  


  
Summary: Schmoop.  
Categories: Fanfiction > Angel Characters:  Angel  
Genres:  Slash  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 984 Read: 1679  
Published: June 21, 2005 Updated: June 21, 2005 

Most Mornings by Robin tCJ

The first thing Wesley does in the morning, every morning, is crawl slowly out of bed and move to the window. He carefully peeks past the heavy draperies, and looks to see what the weather is like. He’s always done that; in his younger days it was to decide how many layers of clothing he should wear for the day, though now it’s become a habit for him to decide how many weapons to take with him to work. Demons tend to come out more during the day when the sky is bright with sun; he’s not sure why.

Today, it’s raining. Heavily. The sky is a dreary gray, and Wesley can tell that the rain isn’t going to be over within the next few hours.

He glances back toward the bed. Angel is sleeping as heavily as a lump, as he usually is in the mornings. The sheets have pooled around his waist, so his broad back is spread out for Wesley to see. Wes smiles a little, then crawls back into bed. He has plenty of time this morning, if the weather is any indication; there’s no reason to go downstairs and do paperwork. He has some texts on the floor at his side of the bed, so he can read for a while and simply be close to his lover.

He’s halfway through a passage on the healing properties of Tuuli demons when Angel finally stirs beside him. Angel blinks sleepily, and Wesley gives him a gentle smile as Angel pushes himself up on his hands, pressing a gentle kiss to Wesley’s mouth.

Angel’s eyes tick to the clock on Wesley’s side of the bed; even with Angel’s supernatural hearing, the alarm never wakes him, and Wesley got tired of having to reach over Angel’s body without waking him to turn off the incessant noise.

“We’re kinda late, aren’t we? Why didn’t you wake me up?”

Wesley pulls the ribbon from his night stand and places it between the pages of his book, before placing it at the top of the pile on the floor.

“It’s raining.”

“Day off?”

“Morning off, at any rate,” Wesley says, snuggling down into the thick blankets. Angel pulls him close, wraps his arms tight around Wesley’s body. Wes rests his cheek against the curve of Angel’s shoulder. Angel presses a kiss to his hair.

“You didn’t have to put the book down, Wes,” Angel tells him, fingertips ghosting along Wesley’s bicep. “I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to read.”

“Actually, I’m much more comfortable like this.”

“I like watching you read.”

“That’s because you’re utterly boring. I, on the other hand, would much rather cuddle.”

Angel chuckles softly. “You think I’m boring?”

“If all you need for entertainment is to be ignored, then absolutely. I could always go and try to entertain someone else; I need more of a challenge.”

Angel mock-growls and snaps his teeth in Wesley’s face. “Mine.”

“Yes, yes, yours, but that doesn’t change the fact that you’re boring.”

“This from the guy who keeps scientific texts beside the bed for pleasure-reading.”

“Yes, well, you’ve no stamina, either, so I must keep myself entertained in bed somehow.”

Angel narrows his eyes at Wes. “You don’t think I have stamina?”

“Why else would I keep text books beside the bed?” Wesley tries to hide the twinkle in his eyes by rolling them back.

“So, to you, when I fuck you into the mattress for an hour and twelve minutes, and you promptly pass out after the third time you come, it means I don’t have stamina?”

“You time it?” Wesley dodges the question efficiently, hoping he can confuse Angel with the rapidly changing conversation. It’s not that he finds a malicious pleasure in confusing Angel (or not much of one, at any rate), but the more he confuses Angel, the harder Angel’s going to fuck him when he finally gives up on conversation. Conversation is Wesley’s favorite form of foreplay.

“It’s not that I time it, but, I mean, I’m just aware of my surroundings.”

“So instead of being solely focused on me, you pay attention to how long it takes for me to lose consciousness. Really, Angel, if it’s such a chore for you that you have to watch the clock, you needn’t bother.”

“Did I say it was a chore, Wes?”

“Well, you’ve certainly implied it. Perhaps I should go downstairs, then, let you have your peace and quiet?”

Angel blinks at him for a moment. A slow smirk spreads across his lips, and he brings a hand, quick, down onto Wesley’s right butt cheek in a light slap. Wesley snorts.

“You know, you’re pretty hot when you’re playing mind games,” Angel murmurs against Wesley’s lips.

“Only when I’m playing mind games?” Wesley replies, looking to goad Angel at least once more; this would be where the malicious pleasure comes into it. Besides which, Angel’s utterly adorable when he’s lost his way in a conversation. Even Cordelia agrees.

Angel’s eyes turn smoldering though; he’s finished playing games. “You’re hot all the time, Wes.” Wesley would reply, but his lips are being accosted, so instead he lets out a murmur of satisfaction and cards his fingers through Angel’s sleep-mussed hair.

Eventually, Angel pulls away so that Wesley can breathe, and glances at the clock again. “How much time do you think we have?”

Wesley glances at the clock as well, makes a show of calculating in his head. Gives Angel a cocky grin. “An hour and twelve minutes, I would suspect.”

Angel grins, leaning down for another kiss.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.wesleyfanfiction.net/archive/viewstory.php?sid=960>  



End file.
